Pink juice
by kawaii kokoro
Summary: Eiji learns never to judge a juice by its color... especially if Inui made it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! 

I sooo wanted to post a fic but I still haven't finished the next chapters of my existing stories. So, I decided to post another story! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this regularly, since I can't really decide on how to continue this. But, I'm soooo in love with the idea for this fiction! I've seen Eiji turn into a cat numerous times but never into a _girl_. Oh, think of all the GP fluffiness if that was to happen!

So, here is where you guys all come in. I am hoping you could leave a comment, suggestions on how to go about this fiction, or just words of encouragement! And maybe, just maybe, my curse of a writer's block will be lifted for this fic and Oishi and Eiji will live happily ever after! Okay, so that might not happy, but a girl could dream, right?

Thank you for reading my ramblings and unto to the fic! Thank you also in advance for the reviews!

Disclaimer: If PoT were mine, Oishi and Eiji might become more than just a pair…

**Pink Juice **

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical afternoon practice in the Seigaku Tennis Club. The freshmen were picking up balls while the juniors and seniors have practice matches. The regulars, on the other hand, were engaged in yet another special training program made especially by the Data Genius himself. This training, like the ones before, also involved the drinking of a certain juice as a punishment for the loser. Let us now discover who the first victim is as the ongoing match nears its end…

"Unnyaaa! I can never beat Fuji!! Waii!!!!!"

The tensai turned his smiling face towards his friend Eiji. The red-head was giving him an adorable pout and Fuji can't help but laugh at his friend's state.

"Waiiiiii! Fuji's sooo mean! Stop laughing at me!!" Eiji's pout grew deeper until he felt an eerie presence behind him.

"Eiji."

Eiji gulped and slowly turned to face his doom. Behind him, Inui stood with a paper cup in hand. Eiji's face paled as he saw the contents of the small cup – the pink color was fairly normal if it weren't for the smoke coming out and small bubbles at the surface. The acrobat's eyes widened as he saw a bubble give a satisfying "plop".

"I-inui…"

"Eiji, you know the drill. Now, drink up. This is a new formula I've been working on. I still haven't decided on the name, though." Inui said, his glasses giving that eerie glint as he smiled.

Eiji swallowed hard and took a very deep breath. He then raised a rather shaky hand and reached for the diabolical drink. He closed his eyes and drank the cup's contains straight up. Eiji felt the thick and very, very bitter liquid go down his throat. He yelled "Water!" before running to the nearest faucets.

"Eiji!"

"Eiji-senpai!"

The other members watched in horror as the usually genki acrobat ran like hell from the courts. A few stared at the discarded cup that was left rolling on the ground while others watched as the spiky haired third year mumbled and wrote in his green notebook.

Ryuzaki-sensei could only shake her head as she saw the scenario unfold. She was then about the call out for the next players when she heard a thunder roar. Looking up, she saw that the clouds were getting dark. She turned to her students and said, "Okay, practice is over! There seems to be a storm coming so you guys better run home."

A resounding "Hai!" was replied as the tennis team moved about to gather their things before heading home.

* * *

Eiji turned the faucet off after somewhat successfully washing off the taste from the pink juice he had drank. 'What does he put in those things?! Someone ought to check those stupid concoctions!' he thought as he leaned on the sink in an attempt to rest. He then heard the thunder signaling an incoming rain. The acrobat gave a small sigh. He hated the rain. It tends to bring down his normally genki attitude due to the gloomy atmosphere it brings. Also, rain means no tennis practice. 

Eiji straightened up and turned to return to the courts. He was only a few steps away from the sinks when he felt his head throb making his vision blur. He felt his world spun before dropping in the cold, hard cement.

* * *

"The weather is starting to get nasty, ne?" Momoshiro commented as the Seigaku tennis club members change to their uniforms. A thunder resounded from outside as if to emphasize the junior's statement. 

"I heard from the radio that there was a storm coming," the tensai said, as he fixed the collar of his uniform.

The Dunk smasher nodded before he turned to place his clothes inside his bag. As he was rummaging in his bag, he suddenly paused before hastily taking out some of his things. "Aaahh! I seem to have forgotten my umbrella!!!"

The other regulars stopped to blink at the boisterous boy before returning to their previous activities.

The junior pouted from the lack of concern his teammates displayed. "Mou, come on you guys! Does anyone of you have a spare umbrella?"

Momoshiro looked around to see his teammates shook their heads. The second year gave a soft sigh before turning to face his locker. As he opened his locker, he saw a familiar folded black object inside.

"Ah! Here's my umbrella!"

A few members stopped to stare at the junior at his display of utter idiocy. Momoshiro could only give a sheepish grin to his teammates.

Kaidoh, who was currently wiping his face, made a sound which sounded suspiciously like "Stupid powerhouse" which, of course, did not went unnoticed by his rival.

"Did you say something, mamushi?" the second year growled.

Oishi, the ever-peacemaker, felt the tension and began to calm his two kouhais. "He-hey… stop it, you two. Come on, just hurry up and finish changing so that you can go home at once."

The two juniors stopped their glaring match, turned their backs against each other and continued their previous actions. The fukubuchou sighed with relief before returning also to neatly folding his clothes.

"Well, ja, senpai-tachi," the youngest regular stated tugging his cap down before going outside the room.

"Oi! Echizen! Matte yo!!!" The amethyst-eyed junior started stuffing his things in his bag before running after the 'gaki' freshman.

The people then started to leave one by one soon after that. The room began to quiet down till only Fuji and Oishi were the ones left. Fuji waited as the fukubuchou took one last look at the room as a routine check. It was then that Oishi noticed that there was still one bag inside meaning there was still someone who haven't finished changing yet. "Ara? Didn't everyone leave already?" Oishi asked out loud.

Fuji also took a peak inside and noticed the lone object in the room. "Hmm? Isn't that Eiji's bag and things?" the tensai pondered.

It then occurred to both that they hadn't seen the red-head as they were changing. Worry began to build itself on Oishi as they thought back on when the last saw Eiji.

"Didn't Eiji went for water after our game ended?" Fuji stated as he looked towards Oishi.

Oishi nodded. "I'll go check on the faucets. Could you check the showers to see if he's there? We probably just didn't notice him or something…" Fuji gave a slight nod before the two ventured to look for their friend.

At that time, the raindrops started to fall heavily.

* * *

Eiji stirred as he felt something trickled down his face. Actually, he felt a lot of 'somethings' trickling down, not only at his face, but his entirely body. He slowly opened his eyes saw raindrops falling down heavily, making him very wet. 

He groggily sat up; his hand involuntarily went to his pounding head. He was recalling as to why he was lying down in the rain when he suddenly heard footsteps. The footsteps seem to be nearing the place where he is.

He turned his head around in time to see Oishi running towards him. "Eiji! There you are! Why didn't you go back to the clubhouse?" The emerald-eyed boy stopped as he reached his friend, trying to catch his breath. He gave his bag a tug to adjust its weight on his shoulder. He then blinked, as if he just noticed something. "Hey, are you alright? Why are you sitting down there?"

Eiji shook his head slightly. "Nya. Daijoubu…" He then started to stand up slowly, and seeing this, his partner offered a hand. "I just felt a little dizzy a while ago and I think I fell unconscious." He began to dust himself off. "Nya! I think it's Inui's juice that caused this! I think I can still taste that icky formula in my mouth! That juice is also giving me quite a headache…" Eiji suddenly fell silent, as he notice how quiet and unresponsive his friend is. He looked up to see Oishi wide-eyed and mouth agape. He seemed to be staring at Eiji's chest…

The acrobat looked down on himself and saw two round mounds popping out of his chest. He felt his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It took a moment for him to realize that those were 'breasts' he was seeing growing out of his chest and another moment for the situation to sink in.

He had turned into a girl.

Kikumaru Eiji screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san, konnichiwa!!

Wow!! I'm so very happy with the positive reactions for this fic! Arigatou, arigatou, ARIGATOU!! Thanks to your suggestions and encouraging feedbacks, I manage to finish chapter 2! Woot, woot!! Hopefully, my drive will continue on for this fic and I'll be able to somewhat update regularly! Okay… I think I can't promise that. I'll probably be a bit busy next year (gotta to focus on my studies, man!) and might not be able to finish the third chapter on time. But, we'll see! When it comes to school work, I'm a lazy ass but to anime, I'm totally psyche!

Reviews make me write faster! Okay… that is not really true because I'm really a slow writer, but reviews make me smile! And giddy! And bouncy! And… you get the drift.

Disclaimer: I have a tennis ball and racket, does that qualifies me as owner of PoT?

_From the last chapter:_

Eiji suddenly fell silent, as he notice how quiet and unresponsive his friend was. He looked up to see Oishi wide-eyed and mouth agape. He seemed to be staring at Eiji's chest…

The acrobat looked down on himself and saw two round mounds popping out of his chest. He felt his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It took a moment for him to realize that those were 'breasts' he was seeing growing out of his chest and another moment for the situation to sink in.

He had turned into a girl.

Kikumaru Eiji screamed.

**Chapter 2**

Fuji entered the shower area, noticing immediately that there was no turned on shower indicating that no one was showering in there. Nonetheless, he checked each and every stall to see if maybe Eiji was there. After unsuccessfully finding his friend, he decided to follow Oishi in the hopes that the dark-haired boy is having more luck than he is.

When he reached outside, Fuji saw the heavy downpour of the rain. He pulled out his umbrella and proceeded on his way. He was halfway to the faucets when he heard a groundbreaking scream. The tensai froze as he heard it, trying to decipher where it is coming from. It sounded oddly familiar though he quite wasn't sure to whom it was. The scream seems to come from the faucets area, the place where he was heading. He started to pick up his pace, suddenly having this feeling that something bad has happened. When he reached the faucets, what he saw made him raise an eyebrow.

Now, here's a scene you don't see every day. Eiji was screaming bloody hell as he attacks his partner with a tennis racket. If the scene wasn't intriguing enough, Eiji's words sure were. "Oishi no baka!! Stop staring at me, you pervert!! Oishi no hentai! Baka! Baka!! Baka!!"

The two were too preoccupied with their actions that they didn't notice their audience. Fuji watched amusedly as the fukubuchou, with his face flaming the tensai noted, apologized profusely. "Ah! **_whack_** Eiji! **_whack_** Gomenasai! **_whack_** I didn't **_whack_** mean to stare! **_whack_** **_whack_** **_whack_** Eiji! Will you please **_whack_** stop it?! **_whack_** **_whack_**"

The tensai, as much as he enjoyed the show, felt that Oishi poor head were tortured quite enough. He coughed a bit to announce his presence but it didn't seem to work. He then coughed louder but he was still unsuccessful. He was getting a bit annoyed to the lack of attention and has about to shout when the screams, and the whacking, stopped.

Fuji watched as Oishi, finally having taken possession of the tennis racket that was previously torturing him, backed away from Eiji. Eiji, seemingly having calmed down with the release of the racket, was panting slightly and was still glaring daggers at his partner. It was only then that Fuji noticed that Eiji was clutching his chest, as if trying to hide it. Eiji's chest seemed to be _larger _than usual. He also suddenly noticed, as he looked down the acrobat's frame, that the boy seemed a little slimmer and petite. This was noticeable because the rain soaked the red-head's uniform, making it cling and shape to his body. The tensai felt weird thinking it but Eiji seemed to become more 'feminine'-looking.

Fuji watched as Eiji's expression turned from angry to terrified to downright scared within a minute. Eiji fell back on the floor, brought up his knees to his chest and hugged them tight. "Oh my god. I turned into a girl. What should I do. How did this happen. How do I turn back. Nyaaaa." The red-head mumbled those words like a mantra and Fuji can definitely hear the tears in his voice.

Oishi, having recovered from what happened a while ago, slowly approached his friend. "Umm… Eiji…"

Eiji looked up, showing his tear-strained face to his friend. "Nyaaa. Oishi, what am I going to do?" the acrobat asked, desperation clearly in his voice.

The fukubuchou, probably now aware of the rain, pulled out his jacket and place it firmly around Eiji's shoulder. He then pulled out his umbrella and placed it over them. "Umm, we'll figure something out. Right now, let's get you out of those wet clothes, alright?" Oishi attempted to give his friend a smile.

Eiji nodded and began to stand-up with Oishi's support. Fuji then moved towards them and also gave a hand in helping Eiji up. That's when the two notice the tensai's presence, Oishi blinking curiously at him. Fuji just smiled back at the taller boy then motioning at their friend. Oishi nodded at him and the three walked slowly back to the tennis clubroom.

--

Upon reaching the clubroom, Fuji immediately went to get some towels while Oishi led Eiji to a bench. The red-head was shivering slightly, the effect of being in the rain too long. The tensai handed two towels over to the pair before he began drying himself with another one. The rain was really pouring hard that even having an umbrella wasn't enough to protect themselves from it.

Fuji was the first one to dry himself. The tensai retrieved his phone, telling his teammates that he will contact his sister and ask her to pick them up. The two nodded in approval.

Oishi suggested to Eiji that he should get out of his wet clothes and change into his school uniform before he catches a cold. Umm… rather, Eiji should get out of _her_ wet clothes and change into _her_ school uniform before _she_ catches a cold. **1** The red-head nodded and began to remove her shirt when Oishi suddenly exclaimed, "Ma-matte yo, Eiji! I-I think it would be better if you, umm, change in the, ummmm, sho-shower room considering yo-you've u-umm…" Oishi turned bright pink as he tried to sputter the words out. Eiji cocked her head as if rather confused with her friend's suggestion before she realized what Oishi meant. The acrobat quickly pulled down her shirt and grabbed her bag before heading towards the shower room.

Oishi gave a relieved sigh before turning to the other occupant in the room. Fuji just got off the phone and gave the vice captain a smile. "Nee-chan **2** said she'll be here in a few minutes."

Oishi smiled at the tensai's words and sat the down in the bench. Fuji joined him and the two sat in companionable silence. It was Oishi who first broke it.

"How the hell did Eiji turned into a girl?!"

The tensai give the other boy a surprised look. One would rarely hear the usually mild-manner boy use such a tone. However, he does understand how Oishi is feeling. This phenomenon they have just seen is truly incredulous! He was just thinking of an appropriate response when he saw Eiji return from the showers.

It seems that Eiji shrunk a few sizes because her uniform was a bit looser than before. Eiji had folded the ends of her sleeves and pants to make them accommodate her slender arms and legs though they were still a bit baggy. However, there was one particular area that wasn't loose at all. Yes, as it turns out, Eiji as a girl is well-developed in the chest area.

Eiji blinked at them as she noticed the stares the two were giving her. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Oishi blushed, embarrassed because he was caught staring while Fuji just smiled and voiced out their thoughts. "Why, Eiji! We were just admiring your lovely assets! It seems that in your female form you'll be the envy of all girls!" he ended with a grin.

Eiji blankly stared back at them as she pondered on what the tensai said. When the meaning of his statement finally sank in, Eiji blushed profusely and frown back at the grinning youth. "Nya… Stop that, Fuji! It's not funny!"

Fuji chuckled at his friend's reaction, finding the pout on Eiji's face utterly adorable. He stopped, however, when he saw some water drops forming at the corner of her eyes. Fuji and Oishi watched in horror as Eiji started to cry.

"Ohmygod! I am a girl! I REALLY am a GIRL!! I can't go home like this?! Why did this happen?! WAAAAAAAHHH!!"

A babyish, having-a-tantrum crying _male_ Eiji they could handle, but, a little, helpless crying _female_ Eiji is not something they are prepared for. The two boys stood there frozen as they watched the waterworks continued on. Eiji covered her face with her hands and continued to wail.

Oishi cautiously approached his partner and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He-hey… It's alright… We're here for you…" He gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.

Eiji gave another big wail before she crashed herself to her partner's chest. Oishi fumbled a bit in surprised but manage to keep them both upright. He stared down at the red mop of hair against his chest before he placed a soothing hand on Eiji's hair. "Shh… shh… there, there now…" He began to rub small circles in her back as he softly mumbled a few soothing words.

Eiji's cries turned to a few sobs and then became soft sniffles as her partner continued to calm her down. Oishi breathed a sigh of relief when the red-head finally stood still. He was getting used to what he was doing (and was actually enjoying the contact) that it took a while for him to realize that Eiji was unnaturally stiff.

"Umm… Oishi, I-I'm okay now… You can le-et go now…" came Eiji's slightly muffled voice.

The fukubuchou let go of the acrobat like she was a hot plate. A blush was widely spreading on his face as he turned to look at anything but at her. "A-aa! Gomen!"

If Oishi turned to look at her, he would have seen the similar expression the red-head had. Eiji was also as red as a tomato and tried to hide it by keeping her face down. She slowly walked towards her bag and proceeded on placing her things inside.

Fuji stood there and watched the cute Golden Pair moment with a wide smile. He was honestly itching to get his camera but decided it was too risky and didn't want to see a crying female Eiji again. The smile disappeared when a thought suddenly passed through the tensai's head. Fuji never likes it when someone dear to him is unhappy. And, he will try everything in his power to make the unhappiness go away.

A polyphonic tune was suddenly heard and Fuji grabbed his phone and briefly read the message. He then turned to his companions and told them that his sister is already at the parking lot.

Eiji and Oishi nodded and grabbed their bags before following the honey-haired boy outside. When they reached the parking lot, they saw Fuji older sister patiently waiting for them in her car.

When the three entered the warm vehicle, Yumiko flashed them a smile before it turned into a bewildered expression. "Eiji-kun, is that…"

Fuji cut his sister's sentence off abruptly. "Nee-san, could you bring us to Inui's house?"

Yumiko turned to her side and saw her brother's serious expression on. "Sure, Syuusuke," she answered with a small smile which her younger brother returned with a grateful one.

With that, Yumiko turned the ignition on and the four of them went on their way.

--

**1** – Yes, from here on, Eiji will be properly called using the female pronoun.

**2** – Nee-chan. Is this supposed to be spelled with one 'e' or two? I'm honestly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!!

Here's chapter 3!! Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! Because of your support, I managed to finish this chapter before the year ends! (Yey!) Next chapter will definitely be posted next year though I'm not sure when.

**I have a teensy favor to ask all of you.** What are your expectations for this fic? I mean, are you expecting this to be yaoi (Eiji ending up with some /raven-haired, green-eyed/ boy – yes, I know! I'm hinting here!) or just a plain humorous fic? I'm a bit confused as how to go about this story. Please review or PM in your expectations so that I'll be assured of what you guys want and then I'll announce the story's future on the next chapter. Domo arigatou, minna-san!!

Well, enjoy this latest chapter of Pink Juice! This is pure and utter crack that popped in my head after finishing chapter 2. Read and enjoy!! (and review!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the pink juice! You'll understand after reading this chapter…

_From the last chapter:_

When the three entered the warm vehicle, Yumiko flashed them a smile before it turned into a bewildered expression. "Eiji-kun, is that…"

Fuji cut his sister's sentence off abruptly. "Nee-san, could you bring us to Inui's house?"

Yumiko turned to her side and saw her brother's serious expression on. "Sure, Syuusuke," she answered with a small smile which her younger brother returned with a grateful one.

With that, Yumiko turned the ignition on and the four of them went on their way.

**Chapter 3**

Inui looked up from his English homework at the sound of his mother's voice calling from downstairs.

"Sadaharu-kun! You have some visitors!"

Behind his glasses, Inui blinked as he tried to guess who would visit him at this hour. Considering that there is a very heavy downpour outside, he couldn't think of anyone stupid enough to brave the storm just to see him. '_This is illogical…_' he thought to himself.

He softly padded down the stairs and entered the living room. He stopped shortly when he saw two pairs of fiery blue eyes and a pair of green ones glaring back at him. He did the only thing he could do at the moment: sweatdrop.

Yumiko sensed the incoming danger and quickly turned to the other woman in the room. "Ah, Inui-san! Would you like to get your future read? My readings are usually very accurate…" the older Fuji's voice trailed off as she effectively ushered Inui's mom to the kitchen.

Fuji silently thanked his sister for removing the lone witness to his… action. He continued to glare at the bespectacled boy in front of him. "Inui…" the tensai started his voice low and dangerous as he advanced on the other youth.

Inui visibly cringed at the ominous aura Fuji was emanating. His gaze shifted around, anywhere but at the intense blue eyes that were currently sending daggers at him. His eyes stopped at the red-head acrobat that, he just realized, seemed…

Totally forgetting the incoming danger coming his way, Inui quickly walked towards Eiji as he took in her profile. Eiji backed off, surprised at the Data genius's action and blinked confusedly as Inui adjusted his glasses and continued to stare at her.

In the background, Oishi managed to grab Fuji's arms as the tensai swiftly swung an unknown sharp object at the oblivious boy, missing Inui's head by a few inches.

Back to our previous pair, after a few minutes of intense scrutiny, Inui had finally reached the conclusion that all of us have noticed in just a seconds time. "You're a girl," the spiky-haired boy stated intelligently.

Eiji stared at Inui for a few moments before flinging an unknown sharp object at him. Inui managed to move back, missing the glistening tip by a few millimeters. Oishi saw the commotion and grabbed Eiji's arms with another hand while still clutching on the rabid tensai with another.

Oishi struggled as he tried to calm down his currently psychotic friends. After a few minutes (and a lot of cursing), the fukubuchou managed to pin both Fuji and Eiji to a wall, somewhat effectively decreasing their movements. Both his teammates thrashed about for a bit before realizing their futile efforts and settled on glaring at the data specialist.

Oishi let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned his head back a bit to look at the bespectacled boy. The fukubuchou let his jaw drop when he saw Inui was writing on his green notebook (that honestly came out of nowhere!) and was mumbling a few incoherent worlds.

"Inui!! I swear, if you don't start explaining, I will let these two run lose I won't give a damn to what they would do!!"

That effectively made the Data genius stopped his current action and closed his green notebook.

--

The four are now currently sitting in silence in Inui's living room. The tension was so thick that the one could cut through it with a knife. None of the occupants seem to want to initiate a conversation and are contented with just staring into nothingness.

A slight movement from a certain red-head then caught the attention of three other occupants of the room. Fuji, Inui and Oishi turned their heads to see Eiji poking her newly acquired body part.

"Huwaaah… This is really soft…" the acrobat softly said.

The three visibly blushed. Oishi suddenly found the floor very interesting and Inui quickly wrote as he hid his face behind his notebook. Fuji, however, chuckled and gently scolded the red-head. "Eiji, it's not nice to poke."

Eiji looked up from her action, a pink tinge evident on her cheeks. She grinned sheepishly, softly muttered a "Gomen!" and placed her hands firmly on her lap.

With some of the tension lifted, the four regulars seemed to have relaxed a bit. Oishi looked up to Inui as he asked the data specialist a question. "Inui, could you please explain to us what happened to Eiji?"

Inui gave the fukubuchou a blank stare. "I was actually hoping you could do that for me," he replied, confusion evident in his voice.

Oishi gave a similar look of confusion to the other boy. From their conversation in the car, it seemed that Fuji was very certain that Inui was the cause of this whole… mishap.

_Flashback_

"_Anou, Fuji, why are we going to Inui's house?" Oishi asked his friend._

"_To get some answers. I have this theory that Inui is behind Eiji's unfortunate change of gender," the tensai replied while looking trough the mirror._

"_What makes you say that? How is Inui connected to this?"_

"_If I remember correctly, the last thing that Eiji consumed before he _**1 **_became a girl is Inui's juice," Fuji said turning his gaze to the red-head, as if asking for a confirmation. Eiji briefly nodded and Fuji returned his gaze to Oishi and continued his speech. "I believe it's Inui's juice that made Eiji into what he is now."_

"_That's crazy!!"_

_End Flashback_

"That's crazy!!"

Oishi was taken out of his stupor by the exact words he remembered uttering in the car just a moment ago. He turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw Inui fumbling through his notebook, a disgruntled look shown in his face.

"You're accusation is highly illogical!! There is no way that one could make a-- make a-- sex-changing potion **2** of some sort!!"

Fuji glared at the data genius, revealing his deep blue eyes. "Well, then! If that is not the case, care to explain what happened to Eiji?!"

Inui stilled at the tensai's words. He then abruptly stood up and briskly walked away from the group.

"He-hey! Inui! Where are you going?" Oishi shouted after the bespectacled boy.

"Up to my room. I'll just perform an experiment," Inui replied, his voice becoming faint.

The three remaining occupants stared at each other as they heard a distinct slamming of a door.

--

After 30 minutes of waiting while drinking tea (Inui's mom came back to the living room bearing tea and some snacks before wandering back to the kitchen to learn more about her future), the three finally heard a door opening from upstairs. They anxiously waited as they heard soft footsteps from the stairs until Inui appeared in front of them.

Inui stared at them for a bit before speaking. "I seem to have made a sex-changing potion."

He received two surprised looks from his declaration. Fuji's expression, on the other hand, remained unchanged as he opened his mouth to speak. "And do you have an antidote?"

Inui hung his head down in defeat. "No."

Fuji seemed to ponder for a while at Inui's answer. "Ah. I see…" Fuji then pulled out his unknown sharp object and menacingly approached the other youth. Eiji and Oishi quickly moved to stop the tensai.

"Ah, Fuji! Stop it!!"

Inui continued to look dejected as he spoke. "I honestly don't know how that happened. I'm not even sure if it's reversible! For all I know the effects could be permanent!"

Eiji stopped at Inui's words. She then took the sharp object from Fuji's hand before she advanced towards the spiky-haired boy.

"No, Fuji. Don't kill Inui. For I would rather do that myself!"

Chaos again ensues at the Inui household.

--

**1** – When the regulars/any other character are addressing Eiji, I will be using 'he'. Is that a bit confusing? Please tell me! Thanks!

**2 **– Anyone here knows Yami no Matsuei? Yes, I got it from there. Can you see the similarities between Watari and Inui? I can!! (Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei is Matsushita Yoko's creation.)


	4. Chapter 4

Anou... **_feels rather meek _**here's chapter 4, minna-san. (FINALLY!!)

I'm really, REALLY, **REALLY** sorry for the delay. The author's note is at the end. For now, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!:)

Disclaimer: I claim no rights. It's all Takeshi Konomi's! (except the tumbleweed… That's mine!)

_From the last chapter:_

Inui continued to look dejected as he spoke. "I honestly don't know how that happened. I'm not even sure if it's reversible! For all I know the effects could be permanent!"

Eiji stopped at Inui's words. She then took the sharp object from Fuji's hand before she advanced towards the spiky-haired boy.

"No, Fuji. Don't kill Inui. For I would rather do that myself!"

Chaos again ensues at the Inui household.

**Chapter 4**

As peace and order was restored, we find our main characters seated yet again in the Inui's living room. After they've managed to calm down the homicidal Eiji and Fuji, the four of them discussed the details on how to go about their current situation. Of course, it was a given that Inui is to find an antidote, under no circumstances should he fail or he will face the wrath of two blue-eyed youths. Now, the problem is how to tell Eiji's family as well as the rest of the team. Let us now join in on their current discussion…

"Good thing Kaa-san and Tou-san are on their second honeymoon and Ojii-san and Obaa-san are with our relatives in Kyoto… Or else, I don't _know_ how they'll react!" **1** Eiji said with a sigh.

The three boys nodded before they cocked their heads in confusion. "Oh, so you know what your siblings' reactions will be?" Fuji asked the question that was currently in everyone's head.

Eiji turned to look at her friend. "I have a pretty good guess. They would first laugh hysterically at my expense before my sisters' turn me into a human Barbie doll," she gave another sigh after she has spoken.

Fuji and Oishi continued to stare at their now-girl friend before Inui's voice caught their attention.

"That is a pretty good presumption, based on the personalities of Eiji's siblings. It has been known that Eiji's sisters have always wanted a younger sister they could interact with," the Data genius ended by closing his notebook.

Inui received surprised reactions after he stated his analysis (though one was more amused that surprised). Eiji considerably moved away from the bespectacled boy before asking incredulously, "How the hell did you know that?!"

Inui just turned to the red-head, his eyeglasses glinting, before replying monotonously. "I have my sources."

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the spiky-haired junior before they shrugged and decided to drop the whole thing.

Oishi then decided to bring up the next predicament they have. "So, how about the team? How are we going to tell them about Eiji's condition? And, oh my god!" Oishi's eyes became wider as he realized an even bigger problem at hand, "what are we going to tell the school?!"

There was another moment of silence as everyone now stared at the mother-hen of the Seigaku Tennis Club. Eiji took a small breath and placed a hand at her partner's shoulder. "Oishi, first of all, I will NOT tell the school, under any circumstances, that I became a girl." Eiji held up a hand as she saw Oishi was about to make a protest. "Let me finish. Secondly, I'm not even sure if I want the others to know of my condition. For all you know, I would want to stay locked in my room until Inui finds a way to return me back to normal."

The three blinked back at Eiji as they slowly processed what she has said. A few moments have past where everyone just sat there in silence and a tumbleweed was about to get ready to roll when Fuji finally spoke (crushing the poor tumbleweed's spirit as its debut was put to a hold).

"So, that's what you want to do, Eiji?"

Eiji turned to the team's tensai, blinked once, before shaking her head. "Nah, I can't do that. I'll definitely get bored out of my wits if I just stayed in my room."

The boys (together with the author and the fangirls) gave an audible sigh of relief. Oishi then turned to his doubles partner and asked her the ultimate question. "So, what do you propose we do?"

Eiji went silent for a moment (making the tumbleweed very excited) as she chewed on her lips in thought. The three stared at her slowly reddening lips, mesmerized at how cute and innocent yet adorably sexy she was at that moment. Eiji suddenly stopped her action and blurted out her idea.

"I know! I can go to school as a girl! I can just blend with the students at Seishun Gakuen since it _is_ a relatively big school. As for the Eiji, the boy, we could say that I'm sick and won't be coming to school for some time!" Eiji grinned after saying her 'well-thought' plan.

The tennis acrobat looked at her audience before she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Oishi and Inui suddenly had some blood running down their noses and were trying to stop the flow with some tissues. Fuji, however, was still sporting his typical smiling face (though it seems a bit strained and… is that a light blush on his cheeks?!) as he replied to his friend's suggestion.

"Eiji, that's a wonderful idea and all but would that really work? I mean, do really think you could just suddenly not go to school for God knows how long? And, do you really think you could just waltz in school, as a girl, without arising any suspicion? I mean, you still _look_ like yourself except you're a girl! You're like yourself's girl twin!" Fuji paused for a moment, suddenly confused if what he said made any sense.

Eiji pouted (and a very cute pout at that) as she tried to think of a proper comeback. "We-ell… I could wear a disguise of some sort…" She gave an even bigger frown as she began to realize how ridiculous her plan was. Suddenly, Inui (who finally managed to stop his nosebleed) decided to speak up. "Look, you guys, it's already late," the data specialist pointed at the clock with a tissue-filled hand to emphasize his point. "I suggest we continue this conversation tomorrow morning, before school begins."

Fuji, Eiji and Oishi looked at each other before heaving a sigh. Inui did have a point there. They are all tired and very stressed out because of this whole ordeal and maybe what they needed was just rest. Oishi suggested that they meet up at the burger joint near their school early tomorrow morning. With that, Fuji gracefully stood up to fetch his sister from the kitchen. He later returned with his sister and Inui's mom in tow, the latter making an appointment with the former for another reading. They then said their goodbyes and the Fujis, Eiji and Oishi went on their merry way.

The trip to the Kikumaru household was short and eventful. Eiji was a bit accurate with her prediction as when they got there, the acrobat's siblings first stared in shock at Eiji before her brothers laughed hysterically. Her sisters, on the other hand, gave delighted squeals as they dragged their brother-turned-sister into their room before thanking Fuji and Oishi for taking their 'imottou' home. The two boys could only sweatdropped as Eiji's pleas for help grew faint as the Kikumaru sisters dragged her upstairs. **2**

At the Oishi's, Mrs. Oishi asked the Fujis if they would like some coffee or tea before going home, a form of thank you for bringing her son home. Yumiko and Fuji kindly declined, saying that they should be on their way since it was getting late.

Lastly, at the Fuji's, Fuji thanked his sister for being a nice onee-san and all, hummed to his cacti and ate wasabi crackers before going to bed. Fortunately, they didn't have any homework for tomorrow so Fuji had a head start with his sleeping.

And so, the eventful day ends, as the moon shines brightly over the dark blue midnight sky. Tiny sparkling stars were twinkling ever so slightly like the rippling of a calm river (wtf?!). A cat was primly along the darkened streets before it paused in front of what seems to be a tumbleweed, which rolled somewhat dejectedly back and forth, disappointed that it never got a chance to show its skills.

--

The next morning, the four met as planned at the renowned burger joint of the inverted M. Oishi was there first, followed shortly by Inui, before Fuji finally arrived with his usual smile. They have just ordered their food and were just settling down in a nice quiet booth when the glass doors open, making them look around.

There entered Momoshiro Takeshi, Seigaku's No. 1 rascal. The junior, having spotted his senpai-tachi, gleefully waved as he approached their table.

"Fuji-senpai! Inui-senpai Oishi-senpai!! What are you guys doing here?" Momoshiro greeted as he reached their table.

The three seniors smiled back at their cheerful teammate. They were about to give their greetings when the doors opened for the second time making them turn around again.

A pretty young brunette entered the almost empty fast food restaurant. Her slightly wavy hair held two simple yet elegant barrettes to keep some stubborn locks away from her pale face. Behind her chic thin-framed glasses, blue eyes wandered around the small restaurant. Her face glowed as she spotted the four Seigaku middle schoolers and briskly walked towards their table, a sunny smile plastered on her face.

Inui hastily wrote in his notebook, Fuji wore an amused expression and Momoshiro and Oishi gaped back at the girl approaching them. The red-head stopped in front of them, her cheerful expression unchanging.

"Ohayou, minna! Sorry I was late…"

The four boys continued to look at the female in front of them before Oishi gave an astonished cry.

"What are you _wearing_?!"

The girl frowned before looking down at her seifuku. She self-consciously patted down her green skirt before adjusting her collar. "What? It's onee-san's old uniform! Does it look bad on me? Onee-san said I looked cute…" she ended her whine with a pout.

The fukubuchou shook his head. "Okay… Let me rephrase it… _Why_ are you wearing that?!"

The red-head continued to give her adorable pout while she answered the vice captain's question. "Because I'm a girl!!"

Everyone, with the exception of Momoshiro (who seemed to be at awe with the girl's beauty), sweatdropped before returning to their previous actions. Inui returned to his data gathering while Fuji held his typical smile in the background. Oishi returned to interrogating the new arrival. "Okay… What's with the glasses, then?"

The red-head adjusted her frames before she gave her reply. "Well, you guys said I still looked like myself so I decided to wear a disguise! You know, kinda like for Clark Kent... Doesn't this make me look hot?!" she asked, posing like one of those people modeling for an eyeglass advertisement.

The three seniors didn't know whether to be dumbfounded that their friend thought that she can hide her identity with such a facial accessory or be crept out about her usage of the word 'hot'. However, their astonishment kicked up a notch when their kouhai decided to speak at that moment.

"Anou, senpai, do you know who this girl is?" Momoshiro asked. He then leaned toward the person next to him, which was Oishi, before whispering, "She's very pretty…"

His senpai give Momoshiro looks of what would be called incredulity. Oishi couldn't honestly believe that the junior powerhouse could not recognize who the newcomer was.

"See!! Momo-chan didn't even recognize me!!"

Momoshiro blushed on the casual and affectionate way the beautiful girl addressed him. However, the second year's face turned from flustered to confused as the girl's statement sank in. "E-eh? Should I know her?" he asked his senpais.

It was Inui who answered Momoshiro's question. "Momo, this is Eiji."

"Oh… … … EHHH?!"

--

**1** – Gomen for removing Eiji's parents and grandparents from the picture. I honestly don't know how a parent would react in this particular situation, me not being one and all. I mean, how would _you_ react if you suddenly saw your youngest boy become a girl all of a sudden?!

**2** – Did I make Eiji's siblings OOC? Is it possible to make them OOC? I mean, there isn't too much info about them, huh? About who's the eldest and all? Anyway, I love Eiji's hyper siblings so let's leave them at that, for the fiction's sake.;)

AN: I'm really sorry for the delay! Even if I want to devote my time to writing and reading fictions, life doesn't permit me to. Anyway, I'm still not sure what I want this story to be so let's all just wait and see! Currently, I'm enjoying torturing Eiji-chan too much to determine if this will be a romance fic or just a plain humorous one. However, I will keep on putting GP and EijiXanother boy hints in this story! After all, almost everyone of you seems to enjoy those as well!:)

Also, regarding how I refer to Eiji (using she, her, etc), I decided to stick with it for the meantime. An anonymous reviewer before suggested that I keep using the male pronoun when refering to Eiji and although I see his/her point, I'm just too lazy to edit my story. Hehe!:) Gomen!

Hehe… I think I made Fuji and the others a bit OOC in this chapter. And, Momo-chan! I believe I'm making him a bit dumb in my fics! But, that doesn't mean that I don't like him! I love him very, very much! I just enjoy making him the clown!:) He fits the role, right? Hehe!:)

Well, that's enough rambling! Please do leave a review! Thanks for reading!:)


	5. Chapter 5

_From the last chapter:_

"See!! Momo-chan didn't even recognize me!!"

Momoshiro blushed on the casual and affectionate way the beautiful girl addressed him. However, the second year's face turned from flustered to confused as the girl's statement sank in. "E-eh? Should I know her?" he asked his senpais.

It was Inui who answered Momoshiro's question. "Momo, this is Eiji."

"Oh… … … EHHH?!"

**Chapter 5**

After his seniors explained the whole situation (actually, Inui was the one that did all the talking while Eiji, Fuji and Oishi nodded in the background), Momoshiro was found quietly staring back at them with his mouth agape. It took a while for Momoshiro to let the new information to sink in and another to form a proper response.

"What?!" was Momoshiro's oh-so-intelligent reply.

Four heads simultaneously slumped down. Inui looked down on his notebook and began to flip a few pages back before clearing his throat to explain the situation again.

Momoshiro shook his head vigorously. "Ah! No need, Inui-senpai!! It's just…" The dunk smasher turned his head to his red-headed senpai. "I just can't believe it!!"

Oishi sighed before speaking up. "Well, we also didn't at first but…" Oishi also glance at the redhead. "…well, what evidence do we need? Eiji is really a girl!"

Everyone sat there in silence, all staring at their acrobatic teammate. After a few more minutes of staring, Eiji started fidgeting before she said, "Anou, guys… Could you stop staring? It's _really_ making me self-conscious…"

A few coughs were heard as the boys averted their gazes somewhere else. Eiji breathed a sigh of relief before shoving a piece of fry in her mouth.

The others followed her lead and they ate their respective meals in silence. Momoshiro grabbed his burger and took a huge bite when a thought suddenly popped in his head.

"Nru! Nu nreed nyun ninrinrennai nuk a…"

"Momo, swallow first before you speak."

The others waited patiently as the junior drank from his cola before swallowing. Momoshiro then resumed speaking.

"You guys said that Eiji-senpai drank a sex-changing potion of some sort, right? Couldn't he just drink it again and change back to normal?"

The four seniors simultaneously blinked at their kouhai. Fuji, Oishi and Eiji then turned their heads towards their fellow senior. Inui was just seating there with an indiscernible expression on his face. After five solid minutes of non-movement from the Data specialist, the other Regulars became worried.

"I-inui… Are you okay?" Oishi asked slowly.

Inui remained silent for a few more minutes before finally responding.

"I didn't think of that."

Three pairs of eyes simultaneously blinked (the Regulars seemed to have developed an uncanny bond with each other, with all their actions being coordinated and all) at the Data specialist while one pair actually opened to reveal steely blue eyes.

"Oh."

Before two particular seniors could reach their beloved glistening weapons, Inui took out a drinking bottle and paper cup from his bag. "Here's the leftover of the juice." The bespectacled boy proceeded to pour the content of the bottle on the empty cup. The other Seigaku regulars slowly leaned in and watched as the pink, viscous, and bubbly liquid slowly filled the bottom of the cup… before it stopped flowing. The juice barely filled the bottom of the cup! Inui took a peek inside his drinking bottle, finding only a few small pink drops adhering to the white surface.

Inui turned to look at the anxious gaze his teammates wore before handling over the juice-containing cup to the acrobat.

"Well, let's see if this is enough to reverse the change. Kikumaru, if you please."

The red-head widened her eyes at Inui before averting her gaze down on the cup presented to her. A million thoughts ran through her head, the most vivid is 'I must be crazy to actually accept and _drink_ that juice a second time around!' but a look down to the two mounds attached to her chest convinced her to take the cup from the taller senior.

Eiji held on to the cup for a few second, just staring at its contents as her focus stayed on one particular bubble. A sense of déjà vu came over her as she saw the pink bubble expand a bit before bursting. She abruptly shook her head before holding her breath and drinking from the cup.

The boys watched their teammate with morbid curiosity. Eiji quickly drank the juice then reached for her cola and took one big gulp. She kept her eyes close throughout the ordeal, bracing herself for the reflex reaction of her body (which usually involves gagging then passing out).

But, as the seconds ticked away and some cricket sounds after, it became apparent that the "falling out of consciousness" phase that usually proceeded the "drinking of Inui's lethal concoction" would not come. Eiji slowly opened one eye, her gaze traveling from her friends' apprehensive faces. That was all the conformation she needed – she was still a member of the fairer sex.

Inui pulled out his notebook before burrowing his head on it. "It seems that the remaining juice was not enough to reverse the change. I could start making another batch when I get home but I'm not sure when I'll be able to complete it…"

The rest of Inui's words fell on deaf ears as the three male Seigaku regulars saw Eiji's face fell – her blue eyes suddenly losing its glow and her lips turned to an uncharacteristic frown. Fuji, Momoshiro and Oishi took in their teammate's forlorn expression. That expression did not fit to the happy-go-lucky teen. There was something so crushingly WRONG with it gracing her lovely features. A moody, sad _male_ Eiji they could take, but an unstable, depressed _female_ Eiji shouldn't even be seen in the light of day! It is therefore appropriate that the one who caused such an _atrocity_ should be punished.

Inui felt, rather than saw, the unknown sharp objects suddenly trusted near his face. He slowly lifted his gaze from his notebook and saw three pairs of piercing, almost homicidal, eyes were staring straight at him. The Data genius swallowed thickly before finding his voice.

"I'll make another batch this lunch break."

--

After the unanimous truce from the burger joint, the five quickly headed to their school. Since it was still early, there were very few, sleepy students roaming around the school grounds, mostly from clubs that have morning practice. Like the tennis club.

The group walked along the side of the school building, heading to the back of the school where the tennis courts were located. As the five Seigaku regulars neared the corner of the building, they faintly heard the balls hitting rackets and concrete. The group stopped abruptly as they all realized the error of their ways – they were late for morning practice and they would have to face the wrath of a certain lap-assigning buchou. Momoshiro slowly peered from behind the turn, violet eyes scanning swiftly across the courts before it fell on the rigid form of their beloved captain. The junior gulped as he saw the expression on Tezuka's face before carefully turning to face his fellow latecomers.

"Buchou is NOT happy," Momoshiro whispered gravely.

Which is actually an understatement. After all, it's not always that five of his Regulars are late for practice. At the same time.

Silence consumed the group as each one thought of way to prevent their imminent doom (although, one particular teen seems to be smiling in amusement rather than in deep thought).

"Umm, well, we could try to sneak in to the clubroom and pretend we just got caught up in changing into our uniforms?" a rather effeminate voice-that-is-definitely-not-Fuji suggested.

The four boys turned at their red-headed companion, all suddenly remembering that there was another problem they have to address. Of course, they weren't able to talk about how to tell the team about Eiji's condition at the burger joint so they have no idea how to go about it. The teens suddenly had a frightening thought of how their captain would react to the news of Eiji's transformation _with the Nationals just looming around the corner_. They shuddered.

Well, they say the first rule in multiple problem-solving is to prioritize. And, they all know that the more pressing dilemma is the fact that they are all _late_.

"That won't make our tardiness any less acceptable to Tezuka but we could avoid the questions about Eiji if we do just that…" Oishi said finally while eyeing the said the said teen a bit warily.

The guys all shared a look before a determined glint appeared in the eyes.

And thus, Operation Sneaking-into-the-clubroom-without-Buchou-noticing commenced!

--

AN: _/slowly peeks out from behind a rock/_ I'm SO sorry for the VERY late update! _/quickly goes back into hiding/_

For the author's thorough explanation (aka ranting), visit her revamped profile. :D


End file.
